streamfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Recovery Search and Rescue Simulation
"No Ankles, No Dancing."-Chief Ranger The Twitch Archive for this stream can be found below: Episode 1: http://www.twitch.tv/streamfriends/c/4991902 Episode 2: http://www.twitch.tv/streamfriends/c/4991919 Episode 3: http://www.twitch.tv/streamfriends/c/4991966 Episode 4: http://www.twitch.tv/streamfriends/c/4992073 http://www.twitch.tv/streamfriends/c/4992075 The Base Game Recovery Search and Rescue Simulation is a simple enough game that pegs itself as a simulation game involving surviving and working as a ranger in a park. The player takes control of Ranger Danger, of the Danger Family fame. There are various simple tasks that Ranger Danger must complete involving the removal of inflatable crocodiles from the park and the searching of an old fort to look for a family heirloom that has gone missing. The game however really isn't a simulation game and is more of a find the item game, where the player must simply find objects and click on them for some text. It is simple and cheery, or so it seems. The Veil During a stream of Recovery Search and Rescue Simulation Phil began to notice some strange dialogue coming from the Ranger Chief that is in command during the game. He would often speak as an outsider looking in on human life, commenting about simple toys as if he had no understanding of what joy was. Over time Phil Kollar and friends began to notice that things were not all well in the park, there were references to a dark history involving the civil war. Through continued play the Ranger Chief became less trustworthy of a figure, when eventually Phil was tasked with finding a lost youth named Sophie. He was directed to a large grave marker and soon discovered her diary. The Chief urged Phil not to read it, but being a cruious man he did so anyway and discovered a horrible sickening aspect of the park that shook him to his very core. Things were changing rapidly, even the Chief acknowledged now what he was hiding from Phil mentioning a dark force being present. Corpses of souls that had been lost in the park started showing up with the threat of death becoming ever more persistant. While before there were boars and other wild life to keep Phil company, soon he was feeling more and more alone in this hellish dimension known as "The Park" that seemed to be outside of what we know as Earth. A voice in the back of his mind kept whispering to him, "No Ankles, No Dancing" which further inspired Mr Kollar to forge on rather than stay in one play to long and become prey to Them. Austin wished to get to the bottom of what exactly was going on and tried to scour the internet for information about the creator of the game. What he did discover was a prophecy about a chosen one, and how the blood of the spawn of the Chosen One would be used to bring forth something beyond comprehension. Phil was believed to be the Chosen One, and Sammy being his son was believed to be the blood sacrifice. Sammy vanished though while Phil played the game, and his fate is still a mystery. Soon after voices began to speak to Phil combating our heroes council, there was a power struggle within his mind and Phil came out broken. A being known only as Zalgo made some sort of contact with him but its intent and power is still unknown. Zalgo spoke of a Veil to Phil, which he set out to find and break open to uncover the truth behind all that has occurred within the Park. Driven to madness by this persuit, Phil eventually attempted suicide by riding his bycicle off of a cliff though he survived much to the chagrin of the dark forces that be. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BREAK THE VEIL AND HIS CHAINS SHALL BECOME THE BLADES THAT CUT THE WORLD... HE IS ONE AND ALL HE SHALL BECOME ONE WITH HIS PRISON AND THE VEIL WILL MAKE HIM INCARNATE... Amnesia At some time during the stream there was a strike of communicable amnesia. The Chief had fallen victim to it, and even Keith was struck by it as he forgot all about the amazing television show Home Movies, which he was a bit too young to have seen during its original run in 1999. Phil was tasked with aiding a woman in finding her lost campsite as the Chief attempted to recall how humans function, though it was a lost cause due to his foreign understanding of humanity in the first place. However the exact point in history during which this event took place is lost to us, and all we have to remember it by is the scrawlings of a madman within a journal. As well the woman Ranger Mike Danger was aiding began to lose her mind, to the point that she clung to ceilings and fled after seeing the Chief interacting with a technological device via smushing worms into it. During this time repressed memories resurfaced in the gang as Austin, Keith, and Janine exchanged stories about their experiences consuming human flesh. Austin in particular noted that whenever eating flesh he tries not to savor it, instead trying to just "scarf it down." Extra Terrestrial Eventually a message was discovered from a group of aliens that had received radio waves from the park. Because of the time it takes for the waves to travel through space, the aliens were a bit in the past in regards to earth pop music. They seemed to love Ska music and sent messages to the twitch chat through surrogate humans, but their strange Ska infused language was beyond comprehension. Somehow they managed to master the English language and used it to let us know they were in orbit above earth with their mothership. Corruption Over the course of the stream Phil Kollar and his Friends became corrupted by the world they were perceiving. One of the most notable was Austin, who began to develop a second personality that appeared to be of a country man that lived alone in the wilderness, fending off of both nature and man. He would frequently speak of cannibalist practices and skinning other humans without even a hint of remorse to it, but Austin did not seem to be aware of thise other side to himself. Whether it was another part of himself, or something else that was inhabiting him as a parasite. Phil began to speak to himself, Austin and Janine noted multiple times that Phil would act as if they were responding to him when in truth they hadn't spoken a word. As well whispers from various entities found their way to his ears and taunted or aided him, depending upon what the goals of these parties truly were in the end. At one point he became so enthralled with the mystery which affixed his eyes to the screen and hands to his keyboard, he started neglecting Sammy whom which was facing demons of his own. By the time Phil thought to check, it was too late and Sammy was gone. Janine and Rachel on the other hand were heavily resistant to the corruption and seemed to be level headed for the most part. The only sign of corruption in Janine was when she began suggesting that after one day in the wildernes to survive you should drink your own urine that and the whole "Cliff Jumping for the Cliff Jumping God" thing which was kind of out of place. She was very adament about these until the subject eventually changed to the grim world Phil was exploring. Category:Stream Memes